


Beautiful Words

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived but Mondo uncharacteristically distants himself from his best friend and Kiyotaka is determined to find out the reason why.IshiMondo Week: Day 5 - Valentine's Day





	Beautiful Words

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.
> 
> I first wrote this on my tablet before it automatically went of Chrome for some reason and erased all my unsaved data so this took longer to upload and I couldn't start working on Day 6, so here it is.

The day of love had arrived, people would go about expressing their love for their significant other and buy gifts, flowers and chocolates. But that wasn't on Kiyotaka's mind right now.

 

He was more concerned about how Mondo started acting so distant without warning, he started to get really busy so suddenly that Taka presumed that Mondo had finally decide to study for his lessons. He partially stopped hanging out with the noirette at lunch rather than sit down and chat with him full time. Heck, he even stopped getting detentions all together.

 

For teachers, it was a relief but for Taka, it was suspicious. It wasn't in Mondo's nature to stop doing his unethical and mischievous deeds, despite that being the one desire Kiyotaka had for his best friend. But today, Mondo didn't even so much as say hello to the Moral Compass, it just hid his face behind his pompadour and immediately ran to his seat to avoid looking at him. Taka couldn't help but feel like he had done something to upset his rebellious friend.

 

After the bell rang, Mondo bolted out of the classroom and left the others in the dust. Kiyotaka breathed in deeply through his nose and looked over at Makoto.

 

"Excuse me, Naegi-Kun?" He addressed politely after light tapping on his classmate's shoulder, "do you know anything about why Kyoudai is behaving like this?"

"Mondo? Oh yeah," Mondo brought a hand to his chin as Kiyotaka beamed up, "I saw him in the library writing something down. I did try walking up to him but he just glared at me, it was quite terrifying."

"I see," Kiyotaka sighed in relief, "this must mean that my Kyoudai is finally putting some effort into his studies", something else started crawling into his mind, "but how does that explain his new tendency to avoid me? If anything, I would be essential help if he's studying."

"Sorry Taka, I don't really know anything about that," Makoto sheepishly admitted before a snile came to his face, "how about you ask Chihiro? They might know something about it."

"Ah, of course. Thank you, Naegi-Kun." With that, Taka left to find the programmer, unbeknownst of the sigh of relief Makoto let loose.

 

* * *

 

 

The Moral Compass instantly went to the IT room to find Chihiro and he successfully found them sat at the nearest computer that was the first to be seen by the door.

 

"Fujisaki-San," Kiyotaka called out, making the small programmer jump out of their seat in shock, "forgive me for startling you but do you know why Kyoudai is avoiding me?"

"Well, it's okay," Chihiro stated with a shy smile, "I just think Oowada-Kun is just busy."

"With his studies, I presume." Kiyotaka interjected.

"No, I actually saw him getting something from the Ultimate Confectioner. Most likely some treats." The petite teen corrected, preparing themselves for the rant Taka would start on.

"If Kyoudai is getting something to eat, then they need to be brain stimulating snacks to help him study!" He scowled with furrowed brows, "he clearly needs my help. Where is he?"

"I don't," Chihiro looked to the side in thought, "why don't you ask Kuwata-Kun? He might know, I think he's in the music room."

"Of corcou, thank Fujisaki-San!" Kiyotaka bowed and walked off respectfully, unaware of Chihiro muttering 'phew' under their breath.

 

* * *

 

 

With earmuffs to block out the loud music coming the the light music room, Kiyotaka walked over to Leon who paused his playing the moment he saw the Moral Compass.

"Oh crap, what do I do this time?" The redhead groaned as he put down his guitar and Taka removed his earmuffs.

"You're not in trouble yet, Kuwata-Kun, but you will be if you don't watch your language." The noirette scolded.

"Why are you here?" The All-star asked as he sat down.

"Do you know where Kyoudai is?" Once Taka had asked that, Leon's eyes widened as if he ended up forgetting something important before looking down at his hand.

"Oh yeah! Mondo's at the field, he wouldvwo given you a letter to meet him there but you would've just lectured him about it."

"Well of course I would, passing letters along to other classmates distracts one from their education."

"Why don't you just go to the field?" Leon asked with a passive look on his face that expressed how done he was with Kiyotaka.

"Right! I will go and meet up with my Kyoudai!" And Taka walked out, completely out of earshot when Leon muttered about how he "almost forgot".

 

* * *

 

 After walking on the field for 3 minutes straight , Taka was finally able to see Mondo's silhouette. He almost started running just so he could reach him faster than he estimated for the time but Kiyotaka only started panting the moment he reached his best friend, almost collapsing over his legs.

 

"Taka, are you ok?" Mondo asked when he saw how exhausted his friend was with his heavy breathing.

"I'm alright, Kyoudai," the teen smiled with a red face, "I heard that you had finally started studying so I came to-"

"I'm not studying." The gang leader admitted with a bland tone.

"What?"

"I... I was looking at ways to...come out to you like this." Mondo seemed uncharacteristically nervous, he never showed his nerves even in dire situations. Taka was able to see how tired Mondo really was, his pompadour was ruffled and his eyes bore bags beneath his eyelids.

"Kyoudai, have you even been sleeping?" He asked in concern, now Kiyotaka was really worried.

"L-listen up, bro," the brunette stuttered, "I gotta get this off my chest because I just can't handle it anymore," he took in a deep breath before holding it in for a second... And then he let out all of his hidden emotions, "Kiyotaka, I'm glad you've been my friend, my brother no less, for the past two years and I know that you're amazing, hard-working and you're really kind too. I'm sorry I was a total dick to you for the first month at Hope's Peak but after we became bros, I just couldn't get you outta my mind. I always enjoyed seeing you smile, I enjoyed seeing your eyes, I enjoyed hearing about how you wanted to become Prime Minister, I even enjoyed listening to you motivate everyone in class because you're so kind and generous that it could kill and not everyone deserves your kind is because you're so amazing and I love that about you. When you're happy, I'm happy and seeing you cry always hurts me.. so I want to be by your side. I want to be there when you become Prime Minister, I want to be there to make you feel better if someone ever made you cry. I just want to be with you every step of the way because..." Mondo's breath hitched and he rubbed at his eyes before he could compose himself.

 

"Because?..." The noirette felt his cheeks flushing redder and redder, almost to the point where it reached the same colour as his ruby red eyes.

"Because I love you. I love you so much because I want you to be happy... but I understand if you don't love me back. It would only make it a lot harder for you to become Prime Minister if you were in a same-sex relationship, especially with the leader of the Crazy Diamonds no less. I can't risk your future just because of my love for you, I needed to tell you this rather than wait at the last minute of school because I need to know would you will say but please... don't hate me for this..." Mondo started sniffling as his eyes started building up with tears, "I can handle you not loving me but I'll never be able to handle the fact that the one person I love most hates me..."

 

Tears escaped and the gang leader's voice broke, his pitch getting higher and his volume getting lower. His hands held out a box of chocolates forward into Taka's chest and he heaved out "please... Be my Valentine..." 

 

It almost came out like a whimper, Kiyotaka wasn't able to bear seeing his strong friend so emotionally vulnerable at this moment so he did the only thing that came to mind: he wrapped his arms around the leather that covered Mondo's shoulders and held him in a loving embrace.

 

"Kyoudai... There are rules about this... But I can't stand see you cry like this. I would gladly accept your offer because you were my first friend before anyone else but I wouldn't mind having you as my first lover." The brunette tensed up as he gave a light gasp.

"...you're... You're not kidding, are you?..." He suddenly dropped the box of chocolates in anticipation.

"Of course not, you're the person closest to me. To me, you're the perfect boyfriend, even if you have all those flaws."

"...oh...Taka, thank you!" Mondo gave out one more sob as he almost killed Kiyotaka in his bearish hug.

"...K-Kyoudai... I... Can't breathe..."

"Shit, I'm sorry!"

 

As Kiyotaka regained his breath, Mondo lunged forward and captured Taka's lips with his own. In the heat of the moment, Kiyotaka melted into the gentle action after becoming stiff as a statue. He couldn't and would never forget Mondo's beautiful words... They still echoed in his ears.

 

This was the best Valentine of his entire life.


End file.
